


On Ronon's Watch

by whiteraven1606



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, CBT, Dyslexia, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Milking, PTSD, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon watches over Bruce and Logan because Sheppard asks him to do so. Bruce and Tony like having Ronon around. Smut ensues, lots of slashy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ronon's Watch

Ronon hadn’t been sure about being a guard for the slick man when John had first suggested it, but then when he’d seen the man lean against a doorjamb as he sighed. Bruce Wayne didn’t look slick then, he’d looked like John did when he thought no one was watching.

Finding John in the mass of people took Ronon more time than he expected. He slipped up beside John and wasn’t even surprised when the man held out a glass of smelly liquid like he’d known Ronon was coming.

“How long am I being loaned to him?”

John’s eyes were wide when he turned his head and smiled at Ronon. “You aren’t a piece of equipment to be loaned, Ronon. I asked because he’s a good guy who’s being stalked and I know you can protect him.”

Ronon looked out across the crowd, frowning as he tried to figure out why they were pressed together so tightly when there was plenty of room to spread out to outside. It wasn’t like Earth had to worry about Wraith hives appearing in the night sky. “How long?”

John sighed and finished the glass he had and took Ronon’s back to drink from it. “Maybe two months. Long enough to sort out the IOA so you don’t feel you need to kill any of them.” John turned causally, but he’d tensed, so Ronon looked for the approaching enemy. All he saw was a tall man who looked tired under the covering stuff Elizabeth had called make-up.

“Sheppard!”

John turned with a wide smile plastered on his face. “Tony.”

Ronon crowded John’s back more than John would normally allow and watched the man leer.

“I heard you were out of touch for the rest of your life. Your brother made a good deal with Bruce’s company for some weird nut bolt thing that wouldn’t hold my suit together at Mach 2.”

They embraced and John pulled Tony in tighter than it looked like Tony wanted to be. Ronon could see the slight wince as they parted.

“I’m sure I’ll be out of touch again soon. Your Ironman suit can go that fast?”

Tony grinned and slopped his whiskey a little as he gestured with his hands like McKay. “Faster than that.” He cocked his head and smiled. “You wanna fly sometime?”

John glanced at Ronon from the corner of his eye. “Maybe later. Tony, this is my friend Ronon Dex.” John wrapped his arm in Ronon’s. “Ronon this drunkard is Tony Stark.”

Tony snorted and made a little bow. Ronon had the urge to bow back, but then John’s arm tightened as the man John wanted him to help came closer. Tony turned and slopped his drink again as he greeted the other man.

“Hello, John.” Bruce let Tony hang off his shoulder as Tony patted him on the chest with the nearly empty glass touching Bruce’s other shoulder. “How is the Air Force?”

“Interesting. How’s Gotham?”

“Other than the house burning down? Fine.”

Ronon watched them interact. Bruce’s fake smile and John’s answering real grimace. He watched how Tony leaned more than he actually needed, and how Bruce kept them faced so no one could read his or Tony’s lips.

As they talked about Bruce staying with Tony for the rebuilding of his mansion, Ronon took stock of the people watching them. There were several that wanted to come closer and get the attention of the men talking to John.

“Ronon could take him, Bruce.”

Ronon snapped his attention back to the conversation. “Take him where?”

Bruce eased Tony into Ronon’s hold. Sheppard plucked the empty glass from Tony’s hand. As Ronon took the man’s weight he noticed that there was more tension in Tony’s body than there should be if he was really that drunk.

“I’ll show you.” Bruce gestured with his arm and moved away towards a wall with a single door in it. John nodded, so Ronon followed.

As they passed through the door, Ronon slowed. The door behind them closed, cutting off the din of the party. Tony straightened right up, so Ronon let him go. He kept a hand out in case Tony was overestimating his balance.

“Thanks. That reporter was starting to give me a headache.”

Bruce looked up from where he was brushing at his jacket with a cloth. “Sure. Did you have to slop that crap on my one clean suit? Alfred will kill me.”

Ronon watched them both relax as they headed along the hallway. Following, he noted the doors and a set of stairs. Tony turned a corner and they went down a set of stairs. At the bottom Tony punched a code into the door panel.

Bruce turned to him. “John assures me you will not talk to the press.”

Blinking, Ronon tried to remember which part of the military that was...No, wait. “That’s the talking heads that lie, right?”

Tony burst out laughing as he pulled open the glass door and lead them into a workshop that reminded Ronon of McKay’s lab. “Wow. I like you already.”

Bruce snorted as he eased his way onto a stool. “Sit. Tony needs to play a little before he can come talk.”

Taking the stool that let him see them both, and the exit with the stairs, Ronon sat down. “John says you’re being stalked.”

Tony looked up from the little flying blue designs he was poking at. “He was almost kidnapped two days ago.”

“I still say it was your fault.” Bruce pulled his collar rope loose. “If you didn’t blurt everything in your head out of your mouth no one would know I’m staying here.”

Tony matched Bruce’s movements and then went on to pull off the jacket too. Ronon didn’t touch his because he knew he’d lose the fabric and John would sigh about it. As Tony unbuttoned his formal shirt, Ronon could see light seeping out. Frowning, Ronon looked at Bruce for his reaction, but he was just watching quietly.

“I don’t blurt out everything.” Tony poked viciously at his little flying designs. “Most things maybe, but not everything.”

“You thought through the whole Ironman thing before you did it then?”

Tony turned towards them. “I didn’t want to lie about it anymore.” He turned back to the table. “In my defense, I thought I was dying at the time.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I thought you hadn’t seen evidence of the leakage into your blood stream by then.”

With a shrug, Tony gestured the designs to disappear. “No, but that doesn’t mean I hadn’t thought it through.”

Bruce pulled Tony into a hug as he came closer to them. Ronon stared back as Bruce watched him over Tony’s bent head. “I’m happy you figured out how to fix it.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah.” He pulled away from Bruce and turned to Ronon. “So, you don’t seem to mind the gayness. Anything bother you? Drinking, sex, pancakes in the morning?”

Grinning, Ronon decided watching over them would work out. “I like pancakes.”

Bruce laughed as Tony just stared at him.

****

Ronon sat next to John on the back step of the house they were calling a mansion. “Bruce’s house that burned was big like this one?”

“Mansion. Bigger, but different shaped.” John picked at his knee as though he had lint there. “Uhm. I used to play with them when our parents were having meetings and stuff.”

“McKay says they are both crazy.” Ronon didn’t mention that McKay had said a lot more than that before they’d left home.

John snorted. “I’m sure.” He turned to Ronon. “I’m not trying to get rid of you. I just need to know they are safe. Until I can get the IOA to agree to allow them knowledge of what we do.”

Ronon nodded. He had the story he was supposed to use all memorized, but he knew that his lack of knowledge for English words for things that no one bothered to teach him was going to catch him out eventually. “I can’t read most stuff still.”

John sighed. “Yeah, I know, buddy.” He rubbed his hair. “Just try not to let them get killed and call me if they figure you out, alright?”

“Sure.” He pulled John into his side and kept the hold until John relaxed and patted him awkwardly.

****

Ronon stared down at the handheld Pepper handed him.

“That shows updated information on itineraries for both of them, since Tony is always canceling things and Mr. Wayne is always rearranging. I don’t feel you should have to keep it all memorized.”

Glancing up, Ronon found Pepper frowning at him.

“You can change anything not marked in yellow if Tony or Mr. Wayne mention a change to you. It’ll tag it from you so I’ll know to check that they didn’t just mention it off-hand.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Will you be okay with the calendars merged?”

Ronon nodded. “I’ll be fine.” He’d break it in a couple of hours and ‘forget’ to mention it for a few days.

Pepper plucked it back out of his hand. “It isn’t showing a merged calendar.” She cocked her head at him. “Ronon, can you read?”

He shrugged. “Some things.” He knew the road signs in case he had to drive in an emergency. And don’t touch in McKay’s handwriting. “Everything moves.” Certain letters he could swear flipped around while he wasn’t looking. He really hated Sheppard’s people’s sigils.

“Ah.” She motioned for him to follow. “Come on.”

Following her down to Tony’s work space, Ronon watched as she just barreled through Tony’s settings on his music and flipped things on or off to suit her.

Tony poked his head up from under one of the ground cars’ metal covers. “Hey! Not the music.”

“You can turn it back on in a minute. Can you port Jarvis into this for me?” She waved the little handheld at Tony.

“What, all of Jarvis?” Tony took it from her and popped the back open.

“Enough to read for Ronon.” She turned and opened her little book and flipped to a page. “Ronon is it all text that moves, or just some of the letters?”

“Oh.” Tony bent over the little handheld. “Give me a minute.”

Ronon drifted closer now that he knew Tony wasn’t going to laugh. “Some. Numbers are better.” He didn’t like the separators for numbers because some of McKay’s people wrote them different than Sheppard had when he’d shown Ronon the system.

Pepper nodded and noted a few things down in her book. “You do okay with colors though? No color blindness?”

He wasn’t sure what that was, so he shook his head.

Tony held out the device to him. “Here.”

Ronon took the thing and watched the other two have a conversation without words. It was like watching McKay and Sheppard. “Thanks.”

Tony smiled and slipped back under his vehicle’s metal cover. “No problem. Pepper, fix the music when you leave.”

She ushered Ronon out and yelled for Jarvis to fix Tony’s music.

****

It took him several false starts to work out he wasn’t actually talking to a person, but a computer. He called Sheppard and asked if it was like the Replicators, but it wasn’t, so Ronon didn’t need to destroy anything.

Watching over them was fairly easy, even though he was certain there wasn’t anyone stalking either of them. The day he walked into a room to find Tony sucking Bruce’s dick, Ronon settled against the wall and watched.

Bruce caught sight of him, but it seemed to make him harder instead of upsetting him. He cupped the back of Tony’s head and thrust a little more urgently.

Tony pulled off with a slurp. “I want pain tonight. Please, Bruce.”

Bruce petted Tony’s hair. “You want an audience too, Tony?” He turned Tony’s head by a touch to his chin.

Tony smiled softly. “Ronon. You want to watch?” He rubbed his cheek against Bruce’s suit covered knee. “Want to let Bruce watch you fuck me?”

Bruce slipped his fingers into Tony’s mouth. “You’ll have to earn that, Tony. You said you wanted pain. Ronon might not want to watch that.”

Ronon eased closer and rubbed his thumb along the edge of Tony’s mouth. “I’ll watch.”

The corners of Tony’s mouth turned up around Bruce’s fingers.

Leaning forward, Bruce took a long breath of Ronon’s scent. “Good.”

****

Ronon stripped as Bruce arranged Tony how he wanted him. They looked to have a ritual, so Ronon slowed his movements to give them the time they seemed to need.

As Bruce gently kicked Tony’s feet apart, Ronon could see how Bruce was watching everything all at once. From Tony’s bound hands up over his head, to the little twitches in Tony’s dick as Bruce clasped the cuffs to Tony’s ankles with the metal bar between holding the feet apart.

Ronon slowly reached out and traced the edge of the glowing area in Tony’s chest. Bruce stroked his fingertips across Tony’s ribs, following them back around to his spine and then forward to meet Ronon’s fingers on Tony’s light.

Tony sighed as Bruce made another pass with his fingers. Ronon spread his hands across Tony’s chest and up his arms to trace around the man’s bound hands.

“Oh.” Tony blinked slowly at him.

Bruce smiled at Ronon over Tony’s shoulder. Then he wrapped his hands over Ronon’s on Tony’s wrists. “Sit on the edge of the bed, please.”

Ronon pulled his hands away and settled on the edge of the bed facing them. He handed Bruce things from the pile of wrappings and metal bits next to him on the bed each time Bruce pointed.

****

Bruce watched Tony’s skin trembling closely as he ran his hand up the inside of Tony’s left thigh. It was the most scarred from Tony’s captivity and Bruce liked running his fingers along the scars’ ridges. The little rough patches within the scars made Tony’s eyelids flicker when Bruce lingered on them.

 

“So certain you want pain, little slave?” Bruce grimaced at the moniker since Tony couldn’t see his face. He wanted to call Tony nice pet names, but knew Tony wouldn’t accept them until after. Until he was so wrung out that Bruce would have to carry him to bed.

Tony dropped his head forward as Bruce kissed him just below the base of his neck on the spine. “Yes. Please don’t make me beg.”

Bruce hummed into Tony’s shoulder as he stepped around him to get to the bed. He pointed at the leather collar at the edge of the pile. Ronon held it out and Bruce took it with a smile.

Turning to Tony, Bruce held up for Tony to press a kiss to the big D-ring on the front before gently nudging Tony’s chin up to put the collar in place. Bruce flipped the clasp and kissed the side of Tony’s neck above the collar. Then he tugged a little on the front-most D-ring as he kissed Tony’s left collarbone.

“Such a good little slave.” Bruce took the roll of muscle wrap from Ronon and gently wrapped Tony’s right forearm. He slipped to his knees to wrap Tony’s left knee. The wrap stuck to itself as Bruce knelt back.

Ronon was holding out the heavier cock ring of the selection Bruce had set on the bed. Bruce took it and Tony moaned as it was wrapped around him. Bruce spent some time running his fingernails over the knee he’d wrapped while blowing on Tony’s cock.

Tony tried to pull his legs together, but the spreader bar stopped him. Bruce took leather binding strips from Ronon and began tying them to Tony. Bruce wrapped one around Tony’s right big toe. Another, longer one went around Tony’s right thigh, the knot against his scars.

Bruce stood to wrap another around Tony’s left wrist just below the cuff binding his wrists together. He kissed Tony deep and dirty, pulling back to smile at Tony’s soft eyes and nearly dopey expression.

“You always anticipate, little slave.” Bruce took a steadying breath before giving Tony’s left nipple a brutal twist and pull. Tony yelped and sagged in his bounds for a moment before straightening up.

Bruce gently separated Tony’s balls, easing the skin sac to Tony’s left nut as much as possible, Bruce tightly bound the other one. Once it was tied, Bruce ran a line of thin rope up to the D-ring on Tony’s collar and through before allowing it to dangle for now. The left nut Bruce slowly added weighted clamps to until Tony was arching his back and whimpering with every sway.

Kissing the side of Tony’s dick, Bruce stood up. He took another weighted clamp from Ronon and clipped it to Tony’s already red left nipple. Treading the thin rope through the jump ring on the clamps’ weight, Bruce took the slack off the line until he was just barely lifting the bound testicle.

Tony panted and blinked a lot as Bruce flicked the nipple’s weight.

“Enough yet, little slave?” Bruce watched Tony intently as he tried to make his brain work enough to talk.

“More?” Tony lifted himself with his arms just enough to set everything swaying. He moaned as he dropped his head forward to take the slight pressure off the back of his neck.

Bruce threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair and then yanked his head upright with a quick pull. He slapped Tony’s cock, sending the weights dancing as Tony jerked. “You can’t take much more, little slave.”

Tony breathed hard as he pulled on his legs, trying to pull his knees together. “Ye-yes. Yes...I c-can.”

Bruce tugged firmly on Tony’s right armpit hair. “Really? Beg for it.”

Tony blinked slowly at him before looking to Ronon. He let himself slump, all his weight going to his wrists for a few seconds before he shifted his weight back to his feet and hissed at the sway of the weights. “P-please.” Tony arched his back, tightening the line between his scrotum and nipple weight, pulling it a bit sideways. “Oh, I...need.”

Bruce stroked his fingers down Tony’s face as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find more words. Bruce captured Tony’s mouth and plundered it.

Ronon made a noise and Bruce broke away to turn towards him. Ronon was holding out the penile plug with small bulges along its length. Bruce grinned and leaned over to kiss him as he took the small metal plug.

After prepping Tony’s cock, Bruce gently swirled the plug around in the aseptic gel that was leaking out before easing it in. Tony jerked and moaned as it slid into place.

Bruce pulled it back out with a swift jerk and slowly pressed it in again as Tony’s twitched and tried to buck his hips. Ronon’s hand shot out to wrap around Tony’s hip, holding him still as Bruce repeated the quick yank and slow penetration one last time.

With the plug settled, Bruce wrapped the whole head of Tony’s cock with the sports wrap, making sure to leave a little strip across the top uncovered. Then he turned his attention to Ronon.

“Like watching us, Ronon?” Bruce straddled Ronon’s lap and wrapped himself around the large man. Ronon hooked his chin over Bruce’s shoulder as he started kissing Ronon’s neck.

“Yes.” Ronon used his long reach to touch something on Tony that made him sway, groaning and panting after.

Bruce pulled in a quick breath as Ronon circled both of them together in his hand. “Oooh.”

Ronon grinned, Bruce could feel it against the side of his own neck. “You need to be touched, Bruce. He can watch.”

Bruce grunted at that and slipped out of Ronon’s hold to turn and sit so he was facing Tony. “Jerk me off, Ronon.”

Ronon kissed his temple and took him in hand. Bruce let his eyes fall half-closed as he arched up into the tight strokes. Tony watched them with wide eyes as he pulled on his bounds. Bruce could see that he was doing it just to have movement in the weights.

Then Ronon started to pull faster and Bruce’s eyes slipped completely closed.

****

Ronon rubbed his cock on the small of Bruce’s back as he jacked him off. He could see Bruce’s eyes slip closed from the corner of his eye, so he turned his gaze to Tony.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other had the weights swinging and Tony moaning or whimpering as they pulled on him. Ronon stretched his free hand out and pressed the knot in the wrappings into Tony’s inner thigh, digging it into the scars there.

Tony’s breath hitched in a sob and he jerked his hips. Bruce moaned at the sound of Tony’s cries, his cock thrusting fast into Ronon’s fist. With a twist of his wrist, Ronon had Bruce coming messily.

Ronon wrapped his arm around Bruce’s chest and kept stroking until Bruce was writhing as he came again. Ronon bite him on the shoulder as Bruce’s shuddering started to slow down.

Bruce arched his chest against Ronon’s arm as the bite didn’t let up. “Fuck.”

Tony jerked like he’d been shot and tried to blink open his eyes. Ronon kept right on stroking Bruce until he was hard again, biting Bruce’s shoulder and neck as they moved together.

****

Tony listened to Bruce’s little breathy grunts as he got closer and closer to coming again. Shifting his foot to give himself another jolt of painful pleasure, Tony tried to keep his eyes open as Bruce arched, his cock seeping come as he climaxed a second time.

Watching through slitted eyes, Tony could see Bruce’s squirming as Ronon just kept jerking him. Bruce shuddered hard as Ronon bit him on the shoulder.

Tony swayed himself hard, his eyes slipping closed, as Bruce arched and said, “Fuck.”

Jerking, Tony tried to get his eyes open because it sounded like Bruce was coming apart. The pain from the weights was starting to numb more than hurt and Tony lolled his head, the line from the collar pulling on him.

****

Bruce lay his hand on Ronon’s wrist as he hardened, his balls starting to ache deep inside as they pulled up towards his body again. “Enough.”

Ronon eased off and sucked on the bite he’d made on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce grabbed up a leather cock ring from what was left of the supply pile and quickly wrapped it around himself.

Ronon huffed in his ear and helped him stand up, steadying him with a hand on his hip. Bruce cupped the side of Tony’s face and smiled at him as he tried to open his eyes.

Turning, Bruce leaned down and kissed Ronon as he pulled once on the man’s shaft. Standing back up, Bruce pointed at the tube of slick. Ronon grinned and handed it to him as Bruce dropped to his knees behind Tony.

Bruce slicked his fingers even as he watched Ronon slip his messy fingers across Tony’s lower lip. Pressing gently, Ronon slipped his messy fingers into Tony’s mouth.

Bruce plunged a finger into Tony’s ass as he reached forward between Tony’s spread legs to unclamp one weight from Tony’s scrotum. Tony moaned around Ronon’s fingers and squirmed as Bruce reset the clamp onto a different spot of skin.

Driving his finger in and out steadily, Bruce reset each of the other weights on Tony’s balls. Adding another finger to Tony’s ass, Bruce drug his fingernails down the inside of Tony’s left thigh, across the scars.

Tony yanked himself up with his arms as he gasped. Bruce followed the movement and let Tony come down onto three fingers. Ronon tweaked Tony’s unclamped nipple. Bruce twisted his fingers, making Tony jerk as he hit Tony’s prostate.

****

Tony choked down a sob as fire bloomed in his balls again. It was fresh beside the spots of throbbing numbness. The fingers pressing gently on his tongue slide away as he started to sob in earnest as sensations exploded in him.

It was all crashing over him. The sharp pain in his neglected nipple. There was a soothing hand sweeping up and down his arm. A painful bite hit his hip and Tony twisted, the weights swinging.

Tony let his head fall forward to rest on Ronon’s solid shoulder as more sensations lit along his wrapped knee, his armpit...everything. The fingers fucking him curled and Tony shuddered, whimpering as his body orgasmed dry.

He could hear himself wailing, his body jerking. Bruce bit his inner thigh and Tony’s cock twitched, his balls trying to pull up against their bindings. Ronon kept flicking his nipple and the weights were bumping and swinging.

****

Ronon waited until Tony was limp, hanging in his bonds, before gripping Tony’s shaft and pulling hard up it until he reached the wrapping at the head. He pressed his thumbnail hard into the unwrapped slice of skin.

Tony jerked his head up, sobbing as he tried to pull his legs in. Bruce cupped the weights dangling between his legs and lifted them slightly before allowing them to drop. Tony grunted and dropped his head back to Ronon’s shoulder.

Bruce twisted his fingers one last time as he pulled out, grinning up at Ronon.

Ronon thumbed the new bite mark Bruce had put on Tony’s hip and smiled back.

“Hold him up for me.”

Ronon nodded and held onto Tony as Bruce released his hands. He eased Tony’s arms down onto Ronon’s shoulders. It put the glowing light against Ronon’s skin. It felt odd, but Ronon didn’t comment as Tony groaned.

“Just a bit more, little slave.” Bruce frowned as he spoke. He manhandled Tony into his back on the bed.

“His legs?”

Bruce shook his head. “Not yet. Hold his arms down over his head.”

Ronon settled above Tony on the bed. He gently bent Tony’s elbows and pressed his hands carefully down into Tony’s forearms.

Bruce clipped a line to the bar between Tony’s feet and after a few moments had Tony’s legs up in the air. Bruce glanced up at Ronon as he slicked his cock.

“You don’t like what you call him.” Ronon watched Bruce push into Tony.

“No.” Bruce moved the weights attached to Tony’s scrotum to one side. He pulled back and slowly thrust forward. “He wants it.”

Ronon brushed Tony’s hair back with one hand before pressing down harder. “He wants it rougher.”

Bruce snaked his hand around the front of Tony’s throat above the collar. Ronon could see that he didn’t choke him, just held Tony firmly as he started to fuck him.

****

Bruce could feel every twitch as he slammed into Tony fast, hard strokes that felt really good against his skin. Tony sobbed, his neck working under Bruce’s hand as he turned his head.

Ronon slid a hand down Tony’s arm to press down on Tony’s shoulder. Bruce shifted his angle and let go of the spreader bar long enough to snap open his cock ring.

Even then it took several more thrusts for Bruce to come. When his breathing started to even out, Bruce leaned over to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Such a cockslut, little slave.”

Tony thrashed under them as Bruce started pulling off clamps. Ronon shifted to better hold Tony down as Bruce released Tony’s feet one at a time. Bruce raked his nails down the scars across Tony’s inner thigh before slowly releasing the binds on Tony’s dick.

Ronon helped get Tony kneeling with his arms flopped out. Bruce nudged Tony’s legs closer together as he spread slick across Tony’s inner thighs.

Bruce laid down above Tony’s head and stroked his hair as Ronon lined up behind Tony.

Ronon could feel the little hot spots on Tony’s scrotum from the skin’s reaction to the clamps having been there. Ronon wrapped a hand around the hip that Bruce had bit, gripping hard as Bruce curled around Tony’s upper body.

Bruce threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair as Ronon started to drive his hips harder. He reached under them to cup Tony’s cock. Bruce petted Tony’s head and shoulders as Ronon settled his weight across Tony’s back.

****

Tony’s orgasm hit hard. He tucked his face against Bruce’s side as his body contracted in great waves. It kept going on and on as Ronon’s hot semen spread across Tony’s thighs.

Bruce smothered the upturned side of his face in little kisses as Tony kept shuddering. His breath kept coming in huge racking sobs as Bruce started muttering endearments in Japanese.

Tony flailed an arm at him. He was too far gone on sensation to translate what Bruce was saying, but it hurt just to hear the tone. Ronon grabbed his arm and pinned it as he kissed Tony’s back.

Tony was almost grateful when his body finally gave in and let him float away.

****

Ronon was surprised when Bruce pushed him down beside Tony and told him to stay. He watched Bruce wobble into the bathroom as he drank water from a bottle near the bed.

Stroking his hand down Tony’s back, Ronon listened to him snore as Bruce stumbled back towards them with a couple of wet cloths in hand.

****

Bruce kept muttering at Tony even though he knew Tony had fallen asleep and couldn’t hear him. He cleaned up, unwrapped everything, and kissed each scar Tony had. The arc generator was always last.

Once he was done cleaning, Bruce gently maneuvered Tony onto his side. With a mumble, Tony snuggled up to an amused looking Ronon. Bruce settled on the other side of Tony.

“You okay, Ronon?”

Ronon wrapped his long arm around Bruce’s hip. “Yeah.”

Bruce smiled sleepily and patted his arm. “John wants you back next week. He says he’s got something to show us.” He grinned wider as Ronon’s expression brightened. “He misses you.”

Ronon tucked his face into the back of Tony’s neck. “He wants you both safe.”

“I know.” Bruce slide into sleep after making himself a mental note to ask Alfred to make sure they kept Sheppard’s commander’s contact information this time.

****


End file.
